In The Son’s Eyes
by VanishRain
Summary: Brennan may know how she feels but she needs a little shove to admit her feelings out loud. That shove comes in a form of a small, blond haired little boy who knows the truth: she is in love with his father. And you know what? He loves her too.
1. Chapter 1

I feel my voice catch in my throat as it goes to voicemail and I slam my phone closed. What was I thinking? Who calls a child after you have been dumped? A loser, that's who and I am a big, stinking one, complete with neon sign I might add. He is a child and too immature to understand the complexities of something so big, so world-shattering, so… who am I kidding? I am the child. He may be young but the compassion and understanding he shows in his old soul is one I will always envy.

I am scared, petrified of what is to come. I always thought I was alone but now I know I am truly living this life alone for my safety net was shattered tonight. I have often felt that people are not given more than they can handle but as my world shatters below my feet I know that too often that is not the case. Temperance Brennan shattered tonight. Lying dead and broken on this park bench, I know it is just the beginning and all my fault.

I love him. Why isn't that enough? Why am I not enough? Was I ever the one he spoke of so fondly or just another mark on his bedpost? Was his love mantra just a lie to get me to sleep with him?

No. It can't be. That is not the man I know, not the man I love. Was it me? Am I that much of a dysfunctional reject that I couldn't see all signs? It has to be me, it just as to.

I look up from feet to watch the man I love walk slowly away. He didn't need to tell me this was the end, it was written all over his face. No words were ever needed with us; our bodies just did all the talking but as I sit her on the cool park bench I know that my body just wasn't enough. Maybe if I would have said something he would have stayed but it is too late to live in the realm of possibilities now. He is gone.

My mother always told me when my day came I would know what to do but as the sun starts setting on my shining moment, my one true salvation I feel my world slipping through my fingers. Maybe I have one last chance.

"Booth…" I whisper and briefly he pauses, "I… I…" My voice falters as the tears overtake me.

How can the one who always said he would stay leave me? What did I do that was so unforgivable?

I watch him walk to his car and drive away before I do the same. Staying there will only remind me of all the good times we had and now that seems so unobtainable. Being happy will forever be out of reach. The drive home is short and I find myself standing at my doorway before I know it. My tears being my only confidant tonight, I know this will become the new norm. For I will cry every night until I am reunited with the man I love. Even if I die before then, I will mourn what we had until my dying breath.

Cold, broken and a shadow of what I once was is all I have left. For he took my heart and soul tonight. He may have never known it but he has had my heart all along. I was always his and will always be. Even if I never see him again, he was my one shot at happiness. Now that my chance as come and gone, it was worth every heartbreak to see his smile shine brightly or just to hear him laugh once. I'd give anything to make him happy. Anything. My phone vibrates in my palm and I answer, not caring if the world sees how broken I truly am.

"Hello?" My voice is horse as I slump against the wall, barely making in my apartment before my legs give way under me.

"Bones…" Parker's voice is a slightly frantic whisper, "My daddy is crying…"

"I know…" I lightly choke up, "I… I just…"

"Did you tell him you love him?" He asks earnestly without hesitation.

"Parker it is not that simple." I try to pacify the child as quickly as I can.

"But did you? Did you tell him you love him? Daddy needs to know you love him. He NEEDS to know, Bones." His voice hitches, "He needs to or else. You're the only one who makes daddy happy and I… I can't see daddy not happy. Bones, please?... for me just this once?"

"Parker… I…"

"You tell me you love me all the time. Why can't you tell him?" He tries to use logic on me and if I wasn't on the verge of a breakdown I might find it endearing but it just makes the pain that much deeper.

"Park, we are adults and it is… complicated."

"You always tell me to tell the truth. Why won't you? You and daddy seemed so happy last night… why can't you go back to then? I won't even say anything when you sleep in daddy's bed… I'll knock, I promise I will!" I hear sorrow filter through his voice and it breaks my heart to cause him this much distress, "After mommy died, you're all I got left. Please Bones… please. Tell him you love him. Make him happy… please." The boy pleads.

"Park… I…"

"You want money?" I hear coins slide across the table and a sigh, "I got five bucks and sixty three cents. That enough?"

"I don't want your money Parker," I lightly chuckle. "Put it away."

"Then what do you want?" He desperately pleads.

"I… I want him to love me back." I candidly slip.

"He… oh hi dad." I hear Parker's voice softens and the phone jerk between the two Booth boys.

"I am sorry but my son cannot have any phone calls this late at night." His voice is stern and I can hear the glare through the phone line.

"Booth… I… I…"

"Bones?" His voice strains and squeaks, "Park we are going to have to have a talk about calling her. Her number is off limits, you hear me boy?" He practically barks and I cringe at the sight. What have I done?

"I… I…" I stutter, trying to force the words out before I hear him hang up but the click seals my fate, "I love you… I love you more than I ever should… more than I ever thought possible. Booth… you… you complete me." I whisper into the dead line.

I slowly walk to the bathroom, make it just inside and slam the door shut before I crack. My body falls into a heap on the floor, trying to force myself to believe he will come back but I know the truth. I have lost him… for good and that is a weight I cannot bear.

My world begins to spin and I close my eyes against the tile, praying for this hell to end. I wake up from my haze to find my head pounding in sync with the knocking on the door and I am sent out of my revere. I slowly walk to the door, open it and gasp.

"Parker… what are you doing here?" I look around but find only the child before me.

"You love dad…" He places his hand in mine and smiles, "and he needs to know."

"Parker, how did you get here?" I follow the young boy into my apartment and shut the door behind us.

"It doesn't matter." He walks to fridge and grabs a juice box, "All that matters is I am here now."

"Parker…" I glare as he situates himself on my couch, refusing to leave.

"He needs to know, Bones. And you need to tell him." He looks up at me and a single stray tear falls, "He told you. I know… I hear it."

He shifts in his seat and finishes his juice box before looking up again.

"You will tell him, Bones. You will tell him you love him tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones…" Booth heaved into the phone, "Park… he's… he's gone…"

"Booth" My calming voice jerks him out of his self loathing, "He's here."

"What? What did you do to my son?" I can hear him begin to pace, "I know tonight may not have been what you wanted but really… stealing my son? That is low, even for you. After all the things I have done for you…"

"I resent that statement." I growl, "I did not and had no reason to steal your son. Why in the world would I take him from his father only to have you bitch at me later about it? I am not as stupid and as irrational as you make me feel sometimes."

"Let me see…" He barks as he shifts into father mode, "You want another reason to see me… you called him after I left… you two have this freaky bonding connection thing… didn't you find it suspicious that you were the only one I called?"

"How am I supposed to know who you called, Booth? I am not a mind reader."

I hear him huff and his pace quickens. I can feel the anger radiate through the phone. If I do not defuse this situation now, he is going to explode.

"Booth… I…"

"Not now Bones. Just… not now."

"But I need to tell you…"

"Bones!" He huskily growls, "Not now, just… not now okay?"

"Fine. Have it your way." I relent, "I will have him home in fifteen minutes."

"No, it's fine. I will be there in ten. Just keep him from leaving again."

"Booth, I cannot…"

"Just tie him up if you have to. I will be there in five… just keep him there!" He slams the phone down in a hurry. Where was my bye?

I hang up and quickly walk into the kitchen, followed by the boy that started this mess. I pop the cork of the bottle of wine and turn to find him smiling at me.

"Why are you so happy? You know when he gets here you are going to be grounded until you are eighteen, right?"

"It is a risk I must have to take, Bones." He walks over to me and places his hand on my side, "All men must take chances when they know they are doing the right thing, even if the other person cannot see it. My dad says it all the time, to stick up for what is right and this is right. You love him and he needs to know. His happiness is dependent on it. And that happiness is worth it, trust me."

"Parker… you're twelve. Do you really know what this means?" I slump down at my island and he quickly follows, smiling as brightly as the day I met him.

"You love him don't you?"

"You know I do, Park." I lightly laugh at the absurdity of this all. After all the years of people telling me how I feel and what to do, a twelve year old is the only one who knows the truth, "You seem to be the only one who notices."

"Oh they notice, Bones. You just don't give them credit. When Juliet got a new haircut, and looked totally hot by the way, she thought none of the boys noticed because they were all too chicken to talk to her. Do you know who finally got up the nerve to ask her about her haircut?"

"I assume you… or this story would have no redeeming value." I place my head on the counter and sigh, getting drunk with a child on a Friday… wonderful way to start the weekend.

"Correct. I was the one who finally got up the courage to talk to her. She really is a nice girl and all the other guys missed out. They knew after that I claimed her as my girl. None of the other guys were allowed to ask her out or anything. I took the risk and should be able to reap the rewards."

"So what happens if one of the other children decide they want this Juliet girl to themselves, if she is so irresistible as you seem to think she is."

"They won't. It is a guy code. You women don't understand. All the guys know the code, the very first rule is to not mess with another man's woman."

"I see." I grin; I am being taught about a love life by a child that is thirty years younger than me, can this get any worse? "And this… Juliet girl is the one you want to take with you to the museum?" I smirk as the boy turns as red as a tomato.

"Bones… that's not the point. You see us men, when we claim a woman we make sure all the other men know she is off limits."

"Park, it was one date between best friends. Dinner and some dancing. He did no claim me like a piece of meat."

"Oh yes he did." He places his hand on my arm reassuringly, "Why do you think you have not had sex in four years? You have been marked by Seeley Booth. He peed all over his tree. A pretty hot tree I might add."

"Parker!" I gasp, this is beyond humiliating.

"What? I hear people talk. Just because I am a child does not mean I cannot listen and us Booth men know a thing about hot ladies. We are magnets."

"You've been hanging around Jared too long." I sigh, "I told your father he was not good for your development."

"But dad is the one who told me." He laughs.

My eyes drag up from the counter and pierce the child. I am doubtful… very doubtful and it is written all over my face. The man I thought I knew would not objectify himself and call himself a lady magnet.

"What?" He rolls his eyes, "It… was true… before well… you."

"Your father did not say that, Parker. Fess up."

"Yes he did!" He slams his fist down, he is very adamant, "That was... until… you know." He fumbles, careful not to say the world that we both know is coming.

"We had sex." The words are as cold as I can make them but my face tells a far different story, I am shattered.

"Made love." He corrects, "With you it was never just anything. You know it, I know it and deep down dad knows it too."

"Parker, you just don't understand…" I stand and walk back to the bottle on the counter.

"What? What is so hard to understand?"

"What we did… it was sex, plain and simple. We were drunk and it… it was just a mistake. Your father has made that very clear." I fill up my glass and slam it down on the counter.

"But do you think it was a mistake?" His voice assaults my whole body more than any karate match ever could. Such a small child can see through all my lies, all my excuses and most of all, through all my walls I have built up over the years.

"You know the answer to that." My body shakes as the words course through my veins.

"Tell me, Bones. You need to say it out loud." Parker demands.

I clench my glass, chug the contents and breathe deep. Does it really matter if anyone sees my vulnerably anymore?

"I love him, okay?" I growl. "I always have and I always will. I denied it and denied it but would spend nights crying myself to sleep because I loved him so much. But Park, sometimes love isn't enough. You need substance and understanding. We are just too different." My body begins to shake as the tears take over once again, "I'm not worth your father's time. It was silly for me to think I had a chance anyway. I… I'm just not good enough for his love."

The feeling of the room shifts and I know I have said too much. My only confidant has betrayed me. Pushing me into the lion's den without a way to escape and if I die tonight I know I was given a second chance to fight for my life.

"Bones?" I hear a man beg me to turn around but I refuse to even flinch, "Is that all true?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Your son's verbal skills have vastly improved." I ignore his question and refuse to turn around. The look in his eyes is just one thing my fragile heart cannot handle, "His intellect is far surpassing normal children his age. You should be proud, Booth." I clench the counter before me, trying to brace myself for the vulnerably I must now show, "I know I am… I always have been."

Even through all the turmoil in my life I have had one constant, Parker. Many have believed that our friendship was created out of necessity because his father is my partner but the truth is I would pick Parker over my partner every single time. He is more than just a child I see on an almost daily basis; he's my best friend and confidant.

There is just something to say about the innocence of a child. They may not always know the correct way to address a situation or what to believe but the brutal honesty they show is one I can relate to.

"Did you just say I was smart, Bones?" I hear Parker's feet hit the tile of my kitchen and the small arms wrap tightly around my waist, "Love you too."

I feel the weight of the heavy emotions lightly shift as his arms wrap tighter and tight against my stomach. He squeezes harder and harder until my grip on the counter lessens. My hands finally slip down to my sides and he lets go.

"Bones… you gotta turn around…." He whispers so faintly I know the words are straining to be released. "You gotta face your fears. Now or never."

My hands slowly slip back up toward the counter and as a small palm is placed on my back the fall slowly back down

"Dad… can you please leave?" I hear him meekly ask, suddenly afraid of his father.

"Parker… I am not going to leave without you." Booth holds firm.

"Not this apartment. Just… go to the dining room. We will be there in a moment. Bones and I just need to talk. If you do this I will leave with you and accept my punishment, no fighting back."He lays himself on the line for me.

"Booth… please…" My voice cracks, knowing I cannot take much more of his presence before I shatter under the weight of my insecurities.

Booth huffs and puffs but soon I hear footsteps that slow and fade as he walks into the next room. Once the footsteps are barely recognizable Parker takes a step closer until his body is almost flush with mine.

"I know you're scared but Bones… you have to do this." He pleads, "When mom died you told me you would always be there to protect me. I need you to do this. I need you and dad together."

"Parker, I am sure whoever your father decides to have in his life will be acceptable."

"But Bones… he won't be happy. You know it. He was only ever happy with you. You want my dad happy, right?"

"Correct."

"Well then you know what you need to do. You need to tell him Bones… you need to make him happy."

"What if he leaves again, Park? I… I just can't deal with him rejecting me again." I begrudgingly admit, "I can't live with the knowledge I never will get a chance." I turn to face the child, tears streaming down my face and heartbreak written all over my features.

"He didn't leave because of you." He looks up at me, knowing he must break a promise to his father, "He left because he was scared… you are one very hard woman to crack, Bones. He left because he didn't want to be rejected by you. He couldn't face the pain of knowing he wasn't the one.

"But Park…"

"I know, I know." He smiles, "We just have to convince him of that fact. Let's go get you your man!" Without hesitation he grabs my wrist and runs into the living room.

"You two make a cute couple." Booth smiles, trying to break the tension.

"Your son is quite adorable." I look to my left and smile at the blushing child.

"Bones! I am twelve. Twelve year olds are not adorable."

"Fine. You're very manly and handsome. Better?"

"Can you add a catch to that?"

The two of us chuckle as we stand across the table from Booth. As soon as I slip into the cool chair my heart begins to beat erratically in my chest. What have I agreed to?

"Let's see… where to start…" Parker drums his hand on the table.

"Parker…" Booth glares at his son, "I think I can talk to my partner."

"Sure you are great at talking dad…" Parker returns a glare with the same Booth men intensity, "but do you really listen?"

"Park, of course I listen." His eyes flick up toward mine then back down at his son. It is clear everyone in the room knows he is lying. Sure he may listen, but the man sitting before me doesn't know me as well as he claims to… before our whole world changed.

"No!" Parker slams his hand on the table, "No, you don't! This whole mess… the fact that Bones cries herself to sleep… that is your own damn fault! Dad… you just suck!" The words jerk out of his mouth as he fumbles through the intense emotions.

"Parker!" I scold, "You should not talk to any authority figure like that, especially your father. Now apologize."

The boy looks up at me with complete sorrow. He knows he has done wrong but his sheer stubbornness refuses to let him concede.

"Parker… don't make me tell you again." Our eyes lock in a determination of wills, "You really don't want me to tell you again."

"But Bones…"

"What did I say?"

"Fine." He turns to his father, "I'm sorry… but it is true."

"That's better." I wrap my around him and pull Parker toward me, "Now there was something you wanted to tell your father?"

"Me? It wasn't what I needed to tell him… it was you!"

Silence engulfs the room as I my heart and mind fight for dominance. My eyes roll back into my head and the fear is almost defining. Can I really do this?

I feel a strong, large hand grab my own and rub delicate, soothing circles up and down my arm.

"It's okay, Bones. Whatever it is… you know can tell me…" His suddenly mellow, methodic tone sends me into a deep spiral of regret and passion. After all we have been through; this tone of his voice sends me back to a place of serenity and peace. A place I once reveled in, the heart I have always called home.

"Booth… I think… I know... I… I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

The tick tock of the clock begins to pierce my heart. Every second ticks by and my faith in the small boy to my side begins to slowly waver. Why hasn't he answered? _Anything… just say anything damnit!_

"Dad…" Parker finally probes, taking my hand in his and looks up at his father. "Don't you believe there is something you should say to Bones?"

"She is Dr. Bones to you… Parker…" Booth unexpectantly growls. "Mind your manners, boy."

"Booth…" My voice is soft and pleading, "it is fine, it really is."

"No! You just don't get it with your anthological mumbo jumbo." His eyes flick up to meet mine then down toward his son. "I am not going to let my son disrespect me by coming here without permission then disrespect you by not using the title you so rightfully earned."

"But Booth…."

"Bones, no. You are not a parent. You don't understand."

"No dad!" Parker slams his fist down on the table as his glare matches his father, "You are the one who does not understand. Ever since mom died you have been under the assumption that everyone should bend to your ever whim just because you lost a woman you once loved… you loved her years ago dad, not even in this century and you know what? I lost my mother who I did love. I loved her then, I love her now and damnit dad… you two hated each other, passionately despised each other. Just admit it dad and save everyone the hassle of listening to your bull for any longer."

My eyes shoot toward the small child. Without hesitation he becomes somber and as soon as my arm makes contact with his shoulder the words begin to flow.

"Sorry for the foul language, mom." He genuinely smiles before focusing solely on the design on the table, "I just thought if dad heard-"

"Parker, she is not your mother." His teeth grind out the words, barely able to keep his emotions in check any longer.

"Yes she is!" His voice is so adamant I almost jump back in surprise, "She can be your partner or your friend or even…" He looks up at me for reassurance and with a slight nod he precedes, "the woman you sleep with but to me she is my mother." His small hand reaches up to my check just in time to catch my few stray tears, "Whenever I need help with school, a girl or even someone to take me to soccer practice she is always there. I know you have work and you often don't get home until after nine but Bones… she's always been there, even when you weren't."

"I… I can't believe I am hearing this." He shakes his head in utter disbelief, "I can't believe you brainwashed my son into saying these things. I mean… I know you are still hung up on the sex but man… taking the place of his mother? Bones, if you want a kid just go to the damn sperm donor and get injected. Hell, you even still have mine. You can go and have a Parker of your own with those damn perfect blue eyes."

"I… I…" I can feel the words constricting in my chest, how can he think I have done anything other than love his son? "After all these years and all we have been through I just thought I deserved more than this from you, Booth."

"More then what, Bones? More then what you have given me? By the way… the few small crumbs you throw my way every so often do not count."

"I just thought…" Subconsciously I ball my fists, rage flowing through my veins.

"It's okay." I hear faintly whispered, "Just tell him what we talked about."

"What you two talked about? You two are talking about me behind my back? This is utterly ridiculous." Without looking up I can tell he is shaking his head in disapproval, little does he know how hard it is just to be in the same room with him.

"Dad… please… just let her speak. You don't know how hard this is for her."

"Ha." He lightly chuckles, "You my dear boy know nothing about the leaps and bounds my partner has achieved in the time we have worked together."

"Sweets does." My raddled form whispers.

"What?" His face contorts, trying to wrap his brain around what I just said, "What did you say?"

"Sweets does." I reiterate, a bit stronger in my presentation, "My sessions with him have worked wonders with my grasp of our interactions."

"Uh huh. And you believe what this prepubescent boy has to say about our working interactions?"

"Well uh… maybe not about that" I shake my head and smile, "but I am able to conclude that his rational for my recent inability to work with you does have some basis."

"And that is?" He smirks, unable to contain himself.

"I… uh… I love you and now am unable to work around that assumption. Before I was able to claim that our work as partner was more important than my happiness but as my feelings have grown and have been unmet up to a point. Now I have learned that my feelings do have merit even if they are only to myself."

"And he told you all this when? Let me guess during some secret session I was unaware of."

"No… not exactly." My voice wavers but I know I must stand firm, "It was written in a letter I received while I was exploring other anthropological options."

"So let me get this straight… you magically got all these answers because you are deciding to run again?"

"That was accurate."

"Was? It doesn't look like you have left already, Bones."

"Well I have decided not to venture into those career options. I have decided that staying in town would be better for all parties. Although I have also concluded after our night together, I cannot just sit by and pretend as though nothing happened."

"What are you saying, Bones? Trying to guilt me into having sex with you again?"

"Now that is just plain silly, Booth. What I am saying is that since my revelation about my feelings for you, I have two options. One, I can return to solely teaching students at the university and move on with other men or I can stay at the Jeffersonian as the forensic anthologist liaison and see where my new found feelings take me. The choice really is up to you, Booth, seeing as your livelihood is also dependant on my choice."

"Are you blackmailing me into dating you, Bones?" He jerks back in shock; clearly this is not what he was expecting. "I'd rather go for the sex." He mumbles to himself but it is clear everyone in the room has heard it.

"That is precisely what she is doing dad." Parker smiles with glee. "Blackmailing, not the sex."

"So, Booth… what shall it be? Am I your former partner or something more?" I lean back and smugly smile. This is going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

"I gotta think…" He puts his head in his hands, "You've put me in a little conundrum now, Bones."

"Nope, dad. She needs an answer now."

"So… Booth, what shall it be?" I smile, leaning forward with anticipation.

"Just give me some time…" He pleads, unable to keep the panic from his words.

"Dad, I hear what you say in your sleep. This is a no brainer."

"I… I just got to do it the right way."

My eyes shoot to Parker and he just smiles.

"Yeah, Bones. Just give the poor sap some time."

---

It has been two weeks since our discussion and all that seems to have changed is Parker is spending the weekends at my place. My eyes glance up at my clock and smile, just a few more moments and that bouncing blond haired boy will be running into my office.

"Bones!" I look up to see Parker almost run into my desk.

"Those are quite a lot of bags for the weekend, Park." I chuckle, slipping on my coat and walking toward my door.

The small boy eyes his father then coughs loudly.

"Dad… isn't there something you would like to say?"

"They are not all his." Booth's eyes slowly shoot toward the ground, etching the lines in my floor with his foot. "I just thought… maybe if you and Parker didn't already have some plans that maybe… I could take you two out for the night? That is of, course, if you two are free." He fumbles, briefly looking up to smile.

"What do you think, Parker?" I smirk and Parker giggles.

"Oh dad, you are going to love the Egyptian exhibit downtown. The collection is quite extensive."

"Mummies?" Booth practically chokes, "You two are going to the museum on a Friday?"

"Yep." Parker smirks, slapping his father on the back before he turns and walks out of the door, "Now maybe if you carry Bones' and my bags she will let you drive with the top down… that is if you can convince her to give up the keys." He grins, strolling toward my car.

"Bones?" The man's eyes practically gloss over and sparkle, "What do I have to get to get those keys?"

"Oh… I could think of a few things." I smile, stepping toward him with a determined glare, "That is if you are willing."

"Anything… I'll do anything…" He pleads and I just continuing to smile.

"Well you have until I get to the car to find out exactly what I want." I step around the bags, making a b-line for the door.

"Bones…" He growls and my head snaps back in response, "Why do you always have to be so damn hot all the time? I mean… really… one of these days I am going to break and what are you going to do?"

"That day" I blush as my smile fills my face, "you will find out but for now, these bags need to find a way into my trunk."

"Oh man." I can hear him whimper behind me as I make my way toward my car, "She better be good. Seels you know she is… oh god you know how good she is…"

_Damn straight. I am fucking amazing. And he knows it too; he knows it all too well._


	6. Chapter 6

"So Bones…" Booth fumbles with the bags, finally catching up with me. "Does what I have to do have anything to do with my ability to sign papers… permits to be exact…"

"No." I turn back and grin, "Although if you believe it will help your case at a later date, I am sure I would readily accept any firearm you give me. I like them big…" I try to hold back a chuckle but a knowing grin breaks through, "just like my men."

I can hear him grumble but I just push on, trying to keep the smug smile from turning me into mush at his hands. I know I now have the upper hand and if this man knew the control he had over me, he could get me to admit anything with a smile and a nod. For now I will just revel in the fact that this is driving him insane.

"Does it have anything to do with…" I can feel his smile bating me in, trying to get me to turn and face him.

"No, no Booth." I shutter trying to keep my emotions in check as my mind processes the many answers to that question, "It has nothing to do with your sexual prowess. I am sure it is more than adequate."

"Damn. How about my… my…" He fumbles, unable to keep the x-rated images from his mind, "my belt buckle. You always comment on it and you… you… oh hell Bones, can you at least give me a clue?"

"Nope. I am sure your brain can process the needed information and come up with the correct conclusions."

"Bones… you are just so frustrating sometimes." He growls in a last ditch effort to open the door to the parking structure but I reach it before he does.

"That may be true." I smile, hand firmly on the handle, "But you are the one who keeps coming back for more. It is only logical that I can deduce you find it physically appealing. That is, unless you have some deep rooted form of sadistic torture from a need to be the one in control."

"If I didn't know any better Bones," He leans forward, bathing my face with his words, "I would think you are teasing me."

"It would be logical to conclude that." I smile, holding my ground and attempting to keep my checks from reddening.

"Do you know what I do to teases?" He growls, narrowing the space between us, using his pelvis and hands to keep me firmly in place.

"What?" I huskily bark. I lightly grind my hips against his, practically forcing him to a breaking point. His eyes lightly close then shoot open in the darkest I have ever seen them. They are inviting yet utterly terrifying. What have I got myself into?

"You know what… never mind, it is not like you would want me to anyway. You're not that type of girl."

Without notice he releases me from his grip and storms forward through the door and toward my car. I slowly follow but only make it out the door before I find myself willing to do whatever it takes to have just one more touch.

"What type of girl?" My voice breaks slightly and I can see his body tense in response. I have been caught.

"Oh, you know…" He turns and smiles at my flustered appearance, "the type of girl who likes to be roughed up a bit. The throw 'em up against the wall and have your dirty little way with them in every way imaginable. Repeatedly." He practically growls the words and I can feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Oh." I meekly whisper, tongue darting out subconsciously as my eyes refuse to leave his. The way they smolder seems to send my mind into overdrive as I delicately try to remember to just keep standing.

"And you, Bones, are not that type of girl. You taste of a whole new animal… a more heavenly variety." He smiles, closing gap and pinning me against the door I was once grasping. I can feel my body go flush with the glass and frankly I don't care that the whole Jeffersonian can see us, the heat we posses is damn well electrifying.

"So what do I taste like them?" I venture, barely able to keep my tongue in my mouth.

"Wh-what?" He stutters but refuses to relent, "I ne-never said anything about tasting you…"

"You said I am a taste of a new animal and that means you know what I taste like. So I will ask you again, describe what Temperance Brennan tastes like… that is, if you are up to the challenge."

I can hear a low moan escape his lips and I just smile. Brennan-1, Booth-0. As I am basking in my victory I feel soft, supple lips grace mine. First it is brief but as my eyes slowly roll shut I feel his tongue press against my lip and beg for entrance. I try to resist but the desire is fleeting as I open my mouth and gasp, his body forcing me to be one with the glass door.

As soon as I break free for air I drop the keys in his hand and smile.

"Keep up the good work, Booth and you will be rewarded." I purr, strutting down the parking structure toward my car, leaving an awed partner in my wake.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I know this is short and not my best work but I promise more soon. Work was a zoo, I am exhausted and I am trying to get this up before we lose power again. Don't you love random flash floods that knock out all surrounding trees._

* * *

"Dad, can we…"Parker jumped up and down in his seat in excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle at the groan coming from across the center counsel. After three hours of 'squintiness', as he put it, and a trip to the gift shop that put a serious dent in his bank account the man was dripping exhaustion.

"No." Booth griped the steering wheel tighter, "I am sure Bones does not wan-"

"What is it you would like to do, Parker?" I interrupt as I turned back toward the child and smiled.

"Bumper cars!" The child's eyes go wide with excitement as he beamed, "At the boardwalk they have these bumper cars and they are _so_ cool!"

"Oh…" I frown, trying to recall exactly what the child is talking about, "I am sure they are full of excitement for all participants."

"Parker, Bones is not going to want to ride around with little kids getting checked out every second… by stupid little teenagers that should be…" Booth grumbled at the thought of any other male's eyes on me. "Stupid museum nerds."

"You have never been on bumper cars before?" Parker interrupted, ignoring his father's slow descent into insanity, "They are so much fun! You ride around in these little cars and you hit people and… and it is so much fun! We have got to go…. Please… Dr. Bones… please…"

"Booth, he does have a point. This was supposed to be a weekend between the two of us before you so rudely invited yourself. I am sure he would have convinced me otherwise with his charm." I tease, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Plus I am sure your alpha-male attitude will be enough to scare any pre-adolescent males from gazing at my body."

"You sure?" His eyes jerk toward mine but slowly drift back toward the road due to a knowing cough coming from the back seat. "I mean the bumper cars… not the…" He trails off, accelerating without warning.

"I'm sure." I smile, leaning over the counsel, "Plus this time I might actually let you feel me up… if you are good little boy…"

"Oh goodie." He sarcastically whispers, "A pity groap."

"Pity what dad?"

"You know what… we're here. How about you open the door for Bones?"

"But Dad…"

"Parker…"

With a slam of the door Parker is out of the car and instantly Booth locks the door and turns to me, grin firmly implanted.

"Booth, what the-"

The second I turn toward him his lips lightly brush against mine with complete desire and lack of restraint. The heat his body is radiating manages to wretch a groan from my lips without my permission. I can feel his ghost breath dance across my skin as his smirking lips press harder against my check than they pull away as quickly as they came.

"Now Bones," He growled, "don't mess with me like that again or you _will_ pay."

"Can I pay in advance for your services? Clearly you are more than adequate." I purr as I flick the switch and Parker flings the door open. "I am sure we come up with a fitting arrangement."

"Dad…" He whined as soon as he wedged himself in the door, "It was loooccckkkkeeedd. You locked me out in the heat and I had to sweat. Sweat, dad… in the heat and you were in the cool car…. It isn't fair. I could have died of heat stroke, ya know."

"Well Park, I'm sorry." Lust faintly dances across the words and I smile a knowing smile. "How about you and Bones go on ahead and buy the tickets? I will be there momentarily."

I turn to follow Parker but feel his hand wrap firmly over my wrist, baring my exit. His hand firmly grips my wrist but soon releases, trailing loving strokes up and down my freshly goose bumped skin.

"What Booth?" I speak, refusing to turn around and giving him the satisfaction of knowing exactly what he can do to me.

"You can't say that kind of stuff and expect me not to react." His voice is low and pleading, "I am a male and you are a very attractive woman… things are bound to happen. I know this was supposed to be a day for you and Parker but if you keep saying that kind of stuff, I will be forced to kiss you and you will have to live with the consequences. I will like it… and I may not be able to control myself. I may have to kiss you… a lot."

"Fine." I finally turn to him and smile, "I'll just keep my fantasies to myself. You know come to think of it, I actually have never had sex in a bumper car… I wonder if it would be rough or smooth…."

With a groan he finally releases me from his grasp. As I slip out of my seat and walk toward an expectant child I can hear the muttering of one insane FBI agent increase. I just smile, knowing if I play my cards right I might be able to get that real first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The surge of sugar running through my veins sends me back to a time of pure bliss. Waking up senses I thought were all but lost, I can't help but smile the off kilter silly little grin that shows the world how happy one really can be. It's a wonder how the small things in life can bring out the vaguest memories. Memories of a time when I knew I was innocent, naive and loved.

"Bones… you want to slow down on that stuff-" Booth tries to rip the sugary goodness from my hand but my grip is firm and determined. Not this time buddy.

"You already ate your own." I nod, splattering crystallized sugar all over my partner, "If you want another you know where to purchase them."

"Come on," He pleads complete with puppy dog eyes and his heart melting smile, "just one bite. I promise."

"No." I rasp, unable to look away from those pools drawing me further and further into the realization that maybe my life isn't as doomed as it seems lately. Somehow the way he has been looking at me today has a way of turning all my rationalities into small, non-consequential obstacles long since passed. I cannot define the emotions surging through me as anything more but good and different… very different and looking into his eyes I can't help but hope it is a good different.

"The line is really, reeeeaaalllyyy long." He begs, unknowingly pulling me out of my love induced haze, "One bite won't hurt you."

"Yes, but…" I trail off, trying to distract myself long enough to place my rational walls back up but as long as I am staring into these comforting orbs I know it is futile, "Here." I thrust my hand in front of his face, "One bite."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiles, fresh layer of tempting sugar sparkling against the lowly lit fairgrounds.

"You said that about that stupid ride where we-"

"Tilt-a-whirl, Bones." He interrupts my hour long rant that he has heard too many times today. "You may not admit it but the smile on your face proves that you liked it."

"Having the contents of my stomach splayed across the sidewalk was not a highlight of the evening, Booth." I try to glare but the artery clogging substance running through my veins takes hold, leaving me smiling like a fool and loving it.

"Well, that is what you get for riding it ten times in a row right after dinner."

"They really should have a sign warning of the harms the ride causes your digestive track."

"Yeah," He smiles, "They should... you know for the rational scientist that cannot comprehend that flipping over after consuming a lard-ridden meal may not be the best idea."

"Hey!" I squeak, "I heard that."

"I know you did. I wanted you to." The practical growl to his words draws me in. As much as I try to stay away and prove my point, the way he looks at me sometimes tends to take hold of my body in ways that cannot be catalogued by even the most emotional person. And lately that feeling is something I just can't shake.

Leaning across the table I can smell the most intoxicating aroma of a scent distinctly Booth mixing softly with the sugar crusted on his lips. His eyes go wide at my rash choice but the smile of his is one thing I have learned I cannot truly ever deny. Brushing my lips against his, I can't help but dart my tongue across the rough crystals peppering his jaw. The moan my movements initiate is both intoxicating and scary.

He must have felt the fear instantly radiating across my body because without warning he leans back and pretends to ignore the wide-eyed amazement staring back at him. I can't help it; such an innocent gesture has brought about a new side of the man I thought I knew. The primal, unabated growl flowing from his lips was just enough to send this rational, pragmatic woman to her knees in the need for just one more touch.

"The sunset is really pretty, don't you think?"He looks away and points at the sky that I assume is filled with reds and oranges.

"It is." I nod, unable to break my eyes from the side of his profile. He may have been able to look away but this woman for one of the few times in her life is admitting defeat. The power this man has over me is unwavering and as much as I would like to deny it, that is risk I just cannot take.

"Told you that you would have fun here even though it wasn't one of those educational places."

"Yeah… well… I beat you in bumper cars." I triumphantly declare, glaring at him from across the table."You… what did Parker say… you suck."

"Way to ruin the moment, Bones." He lightly chuckles, trying to draw attention away from his reddening skin.

"Believe me, Booth, when there is a moment you will know." I seductively dare him to just look me in the eyes but his eyes just flicker up then fall.

"So…" His voice is uncharacteristically rattles with unease, "Bones…"

"Yes, Booth?" My voice is a few octaves higher than normal but it seems whatever his mind is dwelling on is far more important.

"Does this mean… are we…" He starts but soon falters and settles on just staring back at me.

At the light sound of a slumbering child beside me, both of our eyes fall away from each other toward a child radiating with evidence of an evening packed to its fullest.

"Come on, Bones." He smiles, cradling his son over his shoulder and motioning toward the car, "Let's go home."

Home. I think I like that idea.

There are so many things I want to say yet the words never quite form the way you want them to. Maybe that is what love truly is. An unshakable, irrational need to just be with them, without words, without doubts… just them.

Yawning, I feel him wrap his arm tightly around my body until I nestle deeply into the void he has made.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks."

And in that moment I wonder exactly what I am thanking him for.


End file.
